


Let the last night be the first

by nuznate



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuznate/pseuds/nuznate





	Let the last night be the first

It was late in the night. At first, it was a sound. Then, there was a shadow moving across the hall. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and stalked quietly from where he was lying on a couch through the hallway of his house.

When he reached where he thought the shadow was hiding and aimed his shot, a pair of blue eyes striked him first, then the voice came.

“Hey, don’t shoot. It’s just me.”

The man who was brave enough to sneak into Daryl’s house was none other than Jesus, a total pain in the ass.

“What’re ya doing here,” hissed Daryl, not entirely friendly. “If there’s not good enough reason I’ll kick your ass out.”

Jesus smiled like Daryl’d just told him a joke. “If I say I’ve missed you, will you kick me out?”

Daryl just attempted to kick him as his answer. The younger laughed out loud while running away.

“Alright,” Jesus turned to face Daryl who was getting close, his back against the front door. “It's just that tomorrow’s our big day that we go against the saviours. I just wanted to tell you something in case things go wrong and I may not make it.”

Daryl looked at him in the eyes, not saying anything. So Jesus continued. He stared straight back at Daryl and lifted his right hand to his own chest.

“I’m glad to be your friend or whatever it is between us. I’m glad I got to know you. And I hope I’ll be able to know you better.”

He slowly lifted his left hand to cup Daryl cheek gently. The older flinched a little but stayed still.

“If we win, will you give me a chance?”

Daryl broke eye contact at that. He ducked his face but still let the younger touched his face.

“We’ll win,” was all Daryl answered.

He also let Jesus draw him closer, let himself be kissed softly on the lips. And he also let him take his hand to the bedroom upstairs.


End file.
